


These Gifts are Ours

by SmugLemon



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Homeworld Hierarchy (Steven Universe)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6422842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmugLemon/pseuds/SmugLemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue Diamond adores her Pearl, but often has trouble expressing it openly. Normally, beyond the chaste kiss, she shows great restraint. On this particular evening alone, however, she takes things a step further and wonders how to proceed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

The door to Blue Diamond's court had closed hours ago, leaving the chambers inside quiet and still. Whatever matters needed settling were not so urgent that they required the judgement of the Magistrate, so she granted herself a rare but welcomed rest.  
Her Pearl had just finished a most excellent dance routine, one of their shared favorites. As always, she had not faltered nor missed a single step. Her Pearl was the finest of all dancers, her talents incomparable. And she told her this as she collected the dainty Gem in her hand, giving her a satisfied smile.  
"My lovely, little Pearl," Blue Diamond cooed, ruffling her silky hair. In return, the Gem kept her head politely bowed but smiled, obviously enjoying their moment alone.  
The Diamond let her touch trail downward. First she brushed her fingertip along Pearl's cheek, feeling the wonderfully soft skin and the heat just beginning to rise there. Sure enough, as her fingers explored lower, stroking down Pearl's back, there was a gentle blush dusted on either side of her nose.  
"Such a beauty," the Diamond continued to praise. This only made the grin on Pearl's face stretch wider, and Blue Diamond could no longer resist the urge to reward her with a kiss.  
She leaned in slowly, as she always did, taking her time. She noticed that her Pearl seemed to lift herself a bit taller to meet her lips sooner, and the Diamond nearly smiled again at her eagerness. Instead, she pressed her lips to the place where Pearl's neck and shoulder met. She found she fit there perfectly, and let her lips linger for a long moment while the back of her finger caressed the gentle curves of her Pearl’s form.  
She kissed her again and again, feeling the heat beneath Pearl’s skin grow more intense. The only sound in the large room became the soft click with each brush of lips and tongue against skin. Her little Pearl had such a sweet taste. Even after all that hard work, all of that dancing, there was not a drop of perspiration on her perfect Gem. She found that to be true even as her kiss wandered lower, to Pearl’s warm chest. Finally, she heard a shy, uncontrolled whimper leave her Pearl.  
_So unlike her,_ the Diamond thought. It was rare for Pearl to make any sound at all. She almost thought she imagined it. But then her tongue curved around something round and smooth and she paused as Pearl tried and failed to hold back a moan.  
_Oh._  
Suddenly, the Judge realized what she was doing. With utmost care, she drew back as if she had been in control of her actions this entire time. Her own blush crept up her neck, caused by both embarrassment and-- oh, stars above help her-- arousal.  
She let out a barely audible but shaky breath as she took in the sight of her Pearl. The dainty Gem had her hand pressed to her lips, perhaps to cover up the fact she’d let such a sound slip past. But it wasn't her fault, the Magistrate knew. She had been the one to coax the beautiful little note from her Pearl’s lips, and she longed desperately to turn it into a whole song, a chorus of little gasps and needy cries.  
_Oh._  
“It’s alright, my Pearl,” she soothed. But even as she massaged her thumb against her she found herself doing it for all the wrong reasons. This would be it, then, she decided. She would give in this moment and let herself experience the full pleasure of her darling Pearl. They were alone, after all. Hiding her uncertainty, she pressed a warm kiss to the top of her head and slowly began to peel away at the fabric that preserved Pearl’s modesty.  
The small Gem seemed surprised, but helped Her Diamond pull away the garment. It seemed the Judge’s fingers were shaking too much, but she would never dare point that out. She was happy to help, after all, even confused as she was by this behavior. The kissing never seemed to last so long or travel as it did, but it was thrilling. It sent warm waves and delightful shivers through her, so she was excited to let Her Diamond continue. She rolled the fabric down to her thighs before it vanished on its own in a little collection of light, and then she stood upright again and waited patiently.  
Her Diamond couldn't speak. Couldn't move. Her eyes stayed frozen on her Pearl’s naked form, taking in what she had never dared to let herself picture in her mind’s eye. And yet she was still more beautiful than anything she could have thought up.  
It would be so easy now to guide Pearl to lie down across her lap. She had heard Pearls had a natural talent for this-- for knowing what to do when one wanted to…  
But her Pearl? Could it be true?  
She brushed the hair from her tiny face so that she could see her eyes. Hidden behind her natural veil was a bright and trusting gaze. So innocent…  
Too innocent.  
The Magistrate averted her gaze, once again brushing her finger lovingly against her Pearl’s cheek. Even as desire coursed through her, she kept her voice even.  
“You really are a gorgeous Gem,” she complimented, not allowing herself another look. “Now dress again for me, and then we shall call Yellow Diamond and her Pearl for a visit. You would like that, wouldn't you?”  
The Pearl nodded, of course, seeming just as glad to phase her outfit back on. As much as she valued alone time with Her Diamond, the chance to see her sister Pearl filled her with delight. She gave Her Diamond’s hand a naïve kiss of gratitude. The Judge flushed and returned the gesture by smoothing Her Pearl’s hair back into place and, as calmly as she could, retrieving the Diamond Line.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue Diamond (Hope) discusses a rather personal matter with Yellow Diamond (Solaire).

The pearls were expected to entertain their Diamonds, and they did so in a variety of ways. The little pale blue one by dancing, mostly, as she was fond of doing. Twirling, dipping, and posing so naturally still on the tips of her toes that one would swear it was just as comfortable to her as standing flat on her two tiny feet. Yellow Diamond’s pearl was nowhere near as graceful, but certainly had a talent for entertaining Solaire just the same. Blue Diamond knew. Could see the fondness in her gaze, try as she might to hide it. She could see the hunger there, too, constant. It varied in intensity but never left her. She was a Gem with seemingly two things on her mind-- her work and her pearl. But Hope supposed the other Diamond had that luxury. A judge could not have only two focuses. Hope had to be omniscient, ever-present in the lives of her court and constantly aware. The dangers of being distracted by that constant hunger Solaire possessed were too apparent.  
But oh...how she still _craved_.

  
The pearls were sitting together in their own little lattice enclosure, one Blue Diamond had crafted specifically for the pair of them-- well, the three of them, truly, but she had not thought of _that_ pearl in ages.

  
Resting on the satin sheets, they had little responsibility other than to look pretty for their Diamonds. They certainly were a sight. Hope’s was being given small kisses by the other, as was common. Yellow Diamond especially encouraged it, but did so in the most disinterested way possible. She tried to appear indifferent and, frankly, bored at all times. Even before the Rebellion, Solaire kept her head turned away. But one eye always wandered to watch her pearl with secret delight.

  
Beneath her veil, Hope’s eyes could go where they wished without anyone else’s knowledge. Today she watched with interest, practically itching with the desire to take the place of Solaire’s pearl. And there was another dangerous thought; was she truly envious of a pearl? But the little thing was littering her Blue one with kisses, all over her soft cheeks and chin. Little hands, too, wandered where they pleased. When Hope’s Pearl reciprocated a kiss on the side of the mouth, she could stand to watch no longer.

  
“That's enough,” she said. The entangled pearls pulled away from one another, looking up at Blue Diamond with confused expressions. Yellow Diamond lifted an eyebrow as well.

  
“Let them continue,” she said, despite the fact that her eyes had not moved from the screen that she held.

  
“They may elsewhere,” Blue Diamond replied, lifting her hand. The pearl’s enclosure lifted on its stilts at the silent command and shuffled a safe distance away.

  
Solaire gave no more argument, but rather tapped out a message on her screen. Hope didn't find her fellow Diamond’s lack of attention any more helpful in starting their discussion. How was one to break into such a delicate topic in the first place, let alone go into detail on it?

  
“This isn't a scheduled meeting. You obviously have something on your mind,” Solaire said, breaking the silence. She flicked a long finger against the screen, not bothering to look up. “So let's discuss it now, or I will go back to my business. I have much to do.”

  
“Of course,” Hope replied evenly. She let her own gaze wander to the thin shadows of their Pearls. She would come out and say it then, in what she prayed was the most tactful way possible.

  
“I will never in my years receive a gift lovelier than my Pearl,” she said. The comment made Yellow Diamond pause. Her gaze finally lifted from her screen to look at the veiled Gem beside her.

  
“Yes,” she replied slowly, “I would agree.” So, she called to discuss their pearls then. A strange topic. Normally anything not related to the state of Homeworld or its colonies was of no use to Yellow Diamond, but for this she could make an exception.

  
“Surprisingly, they provide us with something no other Gem can. Would you agree on that, too?”

  
“I would,” Solaire answered, wondering where Hope was directing this conversation. Hope herself let another small silence fall between them. And just as Solaire contemplated looking back to the report she had opened, Hope spoke again.

  
“Sometimes, I wonder just how much I can take from her.”

  
Solaire’s attention was caught completely now. She dimmed the screen and lifted her chin.

  
“She is yours. You may have all of her.”  
The innuendo was obvious, and despite the embarrassment, Hope was relieved at least that they had breached the subject. The other Diamond seemed to catch onto her meaning perfectly.

  
“This may be true,” she responded, not sounding very hopeful at all. “But I have my reasons for...abstaining.”

  
Solaire gave a small hum, prompting the Judge to continue.

  
“She is certainly very attractive. And quite capable of giving me all I desire, I’m sure,” Hope explained. “However, I find myself restricted.”

  
Yellow Diamond knew all too well the feeling of restriction.

  
“Much of that is self-imposed. We have a certain image to uphold, but this won't effect that. It is a private act. No one else will know what occurs behind closed doors.”

  
Hope could feel heat blazing along her neck and straight up the sides of her face at Solaire’s rather direct comment.

  
“Of course not. But whether or not the public knows, it has still been _done_ , Solaire."

  
“And there is nothing wrong with it,” Solaire replied sternly, almost defensively.

  
“Perhaps in your opinion,” Hope replied. “But as the Judge, I must remain above such desires.”

  
“And yet here we are,” Yellow Diamond said, her deeper tone slicing through the Judge. She narrowed her eyes. “Are you seeking advice? Because if you wish for me to sit here and tell you that you’re right, you will find yourself greatly disappointed.”

  
“We are Diamonds. We mustn’t--”

  
“I am not about to be lectured, Hope,” she cut in.

  
“Do not interrupt me,” the Judge replied. “I simply must voice my concerns. If my Pearl sees me…lose my control…”

  
_Oh stars above this is mortifying,_ she thought. Never in a thousand millennia would she have pictured a conversation like this taking place.

  
“...Well I don't see any good that can come of it.”

  
After a rather long pause, Yellow Diamond actually and honestly let out a giggle behind her hand, trying to hold back any laughter.

  
“My dear Hope,” she said, lips almost forming a smile despite her efforts. “I can see one very great benefit you are missing here.”

  
“Yes?” Blue Diamond asked.

  
Solaire couldn't help the little upward curl her mouth took on.

  
“The instance of ‘losing of your control’ is _immensely beneficial_.”

  
Hope turned her head slowly, painfully slowly until there was no chance her fellow Diamond could see how dark with blush her entire face had become. While she had always suspected her sister had engaged in illicit behavior, it was different to hear it from her mouth. And though she would love to judge her harshly for such actions and confessions, it was difficult when she was revealing her own desires.

  
“Now let me tell you something,” Solaire said, feeling as though enough of her time had been wasted. “It is our Pearls who give us the gift of expression. It is they alone we may let ourselves lose our control in front of whether it be out of frustration, exasperation, sorrow, rage, or, yes, even pleasure. No other Gem may see us in these extreme states, and no other Gem will be able to ease us from them. So do as you wish, Hope, but know that you are doing yourself and your pearl a disservice by, how did you put it? Abstaining?”

  
“My Pearl?” Blue Diamond repeated, incredulous. “She’s too innocent to know the sins I’ve in mind!” She hissed.

  
“Please, do tell. What ‘sins’ are these?” Solaire asked, sarcasm in her voice.

“Looking at her fully clothed from across a room?”

  
“Your tongue is getting awfully sharp and too forward for my liking.”

  
It was a cycle of firsts, thought Hope. For once she was more tense than Solaire, and that was quite the feat. Her fingers curled against the armrests of her chair.

  
“It has gone further than that,” she said, voice practically a whisper. Solaire’s eyes widened.

  
“How far?”

  
“Before I called on you, she was,” Hope pursed her lips, “undressed.”

  
Solaire tried to hide her interest, but it suddenly occurred to her where her Yellow Pearl must have gotten her predilection for gossip.

  
“And then?”

  
“That was all,” Hope replied hurriedly, and Solaire lost interest again. “I couldn't bring myself to continue. My Pearl doesn't know such things.”

  
“One would think that,” Solaire mused aloud. She thought of the first time she’d kissed her Pearl on her lips and the first time she’d returned the affection. Luckily the blush kept off her face, but her gaze wandered back to the distant enclosure where her Pearl lay. She thought she would collect her soon and put this free time to better use. It was rare she wasn't bogged down with endless reports and commands to issue.

  
“She is a pearl, and a pearl specifically made for you, Hope. If you show her what you want, she will know what to do.”

  
Hope didn't groan. Matriarchs did not groan. But she dipped her head and cursed internally. She felt no closer to answers. Her Pearl was not Solaire’s. Solaire’s was too much like her-- bold, striking, assured, and more than usually forceful for a Gem of her type. Yes, the very image of her Diamond if ever such a lesser Gem could be.

  
Hope paused, rapping four fingers against the armrest, the only outward show of distress she would allow. If Solaire’s Pearl was so much like Solaire… Was it possible that she could be missing something about her own precious Pearl? Was she somehow more like her than she could see?

  
As Hope contemplated this, Solaire stood and called for her Pearl.

  
“Do as you please, Hope. But a desire that plagues your mind is much more distracting than a simple solution to the problem.”

  
Yellow Pearl emerged not a moment later and scurried over to her Diamond’s side, slightly flushed and grinning. Hope rose to bid her sister goodbye, taking her hands firmly before bringing one to her lips for a kiss. Solaire returned the gesture to Hope, gave her hands a final squeeze, and left with her Pearl matching her stride just behind her.

  
Hope waited a moment, looking to the shadow of her Pearl where she still sat. She could see her head was bowed slightly, hands clasped and pressed against her lips. She didn't sigh aloud, but felt the squeeze in her chest just before she motioned for the enclosure to rise and bring her Pearl to her. The little blue one lifted her head from her silent prayer to peer at her Diamond thoughtfully.

  
“My Pearl,” she said, reaching out and cupping her cheek in her fingers. “I will never receive another gift as lovely as you.”

  
She could practically see the glow radiating off her Pearl at the compliment. It was well earned, Hope thought. She wanted her to know that.  
Hope’s gaze trailed over the detailed patterns etched into the already impressive lattice structure. She had spared no expense for this, as it was to hold her darling Pearl and her sister. But certainly it was commissioned by her word, and therefore fit for a Diamond. That was her judgement.

  
“May I join you?” Hope asked, the words leaving her lips before she dared to stop them. Her Pearl was bewildered but hid it well. She didn't answer right away, perhaps doubting if she had any authority to answer such a question. But Her Diamond was patient.

  
“Hm?”

  
Pearl smiled shyly and wiggled backward some, extending her arm in welcome.

  
“Yes of course, My Diamond,” she said.

  
Hope paused first to remove her veil. Slowly and with both hands she rolled the garment off of her head and folded it to leave it outside of the enclosure on her chair. With long hair and smiling face revealed, Hope climbed in beside her Pearl and drew the curtains shut.

  
\---


End file.
